The present invention relates to a filter tub for a deep fryer, and more particularly, to a filter tub having improved filtering capabilities.
Deep fryers are commercially used by restaurants, institutional kitchens, and fast food establishments for cooking a variety of food products, such as french fries, fish, fried chicken, and the like. The food product is cooked by totally immersing it within a vat or tank that is filled with heated oil or shortening. The oil may be heated using a flow of heated gas that is forced or drawn through heat exchanger tubes located within the cooking vat. A filter tub is positioned beneath the vat and is used to catch shortening when it is drained from the vat. A screen is seated in the filter tub and shortening is drawn through the screen to filter the shortening. A cake of filter powder forms on the screen and provides additional filtering capability. A problem arises when shortening and sludge fall directly onto the cake of filter powder, disrupting the uniformity of the cake and, therefore, its filtering effect. Perforated pans, or crumb catchers, located above the screen have been used to address this problem. However, the perforated crumb catchers allow sludge-rich shortening to fall through directly onto the screen, disrupting the cake on the screen.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a filter tub for a deep fryer which reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the aforesaid difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.
The principles of the invention may be used to advantage to provide a filter tub for a deep fryer having improved filtering characteristics.
In accordance with a first aspect, a filter for a fryer system has a tub and a filter screen assembly positioned in the tub. A pan is positioned in the tub above the filter screen assembly. The pan extends beyond outer edges of the filter screen to substantially prevent the flow of a cooking fluid from the pan directly onto the filter screen assembly.
In accordance with another aspect, a filter for a fryer system has a tub and a filter screen assembly positioned in the tub. A pan is positioned in the tub above the filter screen, and the pan extends beyond outer edges of the filter screen. The pan has a bottom which slopes downwardly from a front wall to a back wall thereof and a plurality of apertures in the bottom proximate the back wall. A filter pan has perforations on a lower surface thereof sized to filter particles of a selected size, the filter pan being supported in the tub above the pan. A screen is positioned in the pan beneath the filter pan.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a filter for a fryer which is to be positioned above a filter screen in the fryer includes a pan having a front wall, a back wall, a pair of side walls, and a bottom. The bottom slopes downwardly from the front wall to the back wall. A plurality of apertures are formed in the bottom, and the apertures are oriented such that cooking fluid flowing through the apertures falls on the tub at a location beyond outer edges of the filter screen.
From the foregoing disclosure, it will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this area of technology, that the present invention provides a significant technological advance. Preferred embodiments of the invention can provide improved filtering for the cooking fluid in a deep fryer. These and additional features and advantages of the invention disclosed here will be further understood from the following detailed disclosure of certain preferred embodiments.